Girl Code!
by Designation Drift
Summary: Any girl can get the mech of their dreams! And once you have him... how do you keep them happy? Deal with breakups, dating and handeling your most intimate moments? These are some tips and tricks to help with all that :
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone….I have no idea why I did this but I did *Looks confused* hmmm

Jadie: Hey everyone! I'm Jadie and this is Girl code! With me today is the always sexy Sasha

Sasha: Hello! *winks at camera*

Jadie: The adventurous Susan

Susan: Hiya!

Jadie: Last but not least the aggressive yet beautiful Jamie!

Jamie: Sup

Jadie: Every Transformers fan girl wants to have the mech of their dreams and if you manage to get the lucky mech…

Sasha: How do you keep your relationship flowing

Susan: And deal with breakups

Jamie: But most importantly never forget your most intimate moments

All girls: Never!

Jadie: Were here to explain just how to deal with all this….. And how to get out of sticky situations

Susan: Girl code #1!

Jamie: If you're on a date with a Decepticon never ever conversate about the Autobots

Jadie: Never?

Jamie: Never…trust me! Three ways to get out of a conversation about the bots

Sasha: If he brings up bots and how to destroy them use the Stare and Chat trick

Jadie: I like that one…Stare at your date for a while and when he asks why are you starring at me

Susan: You just look so handsome

Jadie: Really? Well of course I am! Just look at me…. They keep rambling

Jamie: Everyone knows Decepticons love to hear and brag about themselves

Sasha: You just have to listen for a couple of minutes and if it's Knockout at least an hour

Jamie: Better then listening to Megatron talk about his plans for hours

Jadie: So true

Susan: Another trick is the flirt and touch move

Jamie: While he's getting mad about the Autobots winning or whatever give him flirtatious signs

Susan: Once he catches on he'll flirt back…. Keep this up a bit until you think it's the right time get into action

Jadie: Touch him…..in whatever place you like

Sasha: It has to be quick yet flirty it'll get him off the bots and wanting to get on you if you know what I mean *winks*

Jadie: Last trick is the surprise kiss

Jamie: Haha you stop his babbling by randomly kissing him

Sasha: That'll get him questioning why did you kiss him and what can he do to get something more

Susan: And if all else fails… tell him to shut the fuck up and change the topic

Jadie: Girl code!

This was my first Girl code thing…. I'm going to do more as soon as I get ideas…. But anyone who has a topic feel free to tell me and I'll put it up I'm just doing this for fun and amusement. I think I should put some bots and cons in so they could put their thoughts in


	2. Chapter 2

SO viva! Viva LAS VEGGGGAS! Sorry I just love that song by Elvis. It's been so long since I updated this little just for fun thing…

Welcome back to girl code! Last time we talked about what to do when a Decepticon talks non-stop about an Autobot…Now were going to talk about the Bots talking about cons…..Oh and some other stuff too.

Jadie: Really? Who said that last part? Anyway welcome back to Girl code

Jamie: Where girls rule!

Susan: Now wouldn't it be cool if girls ran the world?

Sasha: Don't we already?

Jadie: In a sense we do

Jamie: Our power….Beauty and lust

Sasha: Were not whores

Jamie: Well I'm not

Jadie: Ok you flea bag you suck ok! Anyway don't we just love our bots?

Susan: OH Oh I do!

Jadie: Yea we do but we hate it when-

Sasha: They start talking about those cons

Jamie: Yeah it sucks so what do you do?

Susan: Well one you could change the subject….It works most times with the good guys

Sasha: Two you could just say Oh man I have to go

Jamie: Why darling?

Sasha: Optimus had me on a mission and I have to do it b-but nice chat about our enemies uh let's continue it next time *walks away*

Jamie: Alright good luck on yer mission

Sasha: *comes back* after that never talk about it again

Susan: I like berries

Everyone: ?

Susan: It's good for your health

Jadie: Right ahem yeah uh they will most likely forget about it

Jamie: Last tip….Call the twins and they bolt like crazy

Jadie: What if it is the twins talking?

Jamie: Duh call Ratchet

Sasha: Hey that was good Ratchet never likes to talk about the D-cons

Jadie: By the way that was dedicated to Enchanted who wanted to know

Susan: Girl code!

Don't Judge me

Jadie: I still have my mommy tuck me in on weekends…Don't judge me

Jamie: I love to wear mix matched socks…..Don't judge me

Susan: I love to use my Pillow pet at court…..Don't judge me

Sasha: I sing and dance in the mirror after a shower…..Don't judge me

Jadie: Were baaaaaaaaack!

Susan: OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH IT'S HIM!

Sideswipe: Yeah it's me the one and only

Susan: *Leaps on him*

Sideswipe: See why can't all hot girls do this?

Sasha: This is a perfect example of what not to do when you meet your fav bot or con

Susan: Oh Sideswipe Me love you *snuggles on him*

Sideswipe: Can I take her home?

Sasha: You're supposed to- Ok you're a bad example let's see…..SUNSTREAKER!

Sunstreaker: What?

Jamie: This is going to be fun…. I LOVE YOU STREAKER! *Jumps on him*

Sunstreaker: What the? Jamie this isn't like you! Get off!

Sasha: See there that is not what you do when you meet your love or idol

Jamie: *Slides off* let's rewind and start over… What's up Sunny?

Sunstreaker: Don't call me that but hey what's up *Knuckle touches her*

Jamie: Alright man your cool and keep doing what you're doing *walks away*

Jadie: Girl code!

Ya love em, need them and torture them. But you can't help but hate your little siblings. When they love your mech.

Jamie: Damn I hate that crap!

Susan: I love my little sister and all but I want to break her neck when she drools over Sideswipe!

Jadie: Man I know what cha mean!

Jamie: So here's what ya gotta do….GET THEM TO LIKE ANOTHER MECH! Or just slap them five different ways

Jadie: Uh…..

Sasha: Why do you always resort to violence?

Jamie: The question is why should I stop using violence?

Sasha: You are just like-

Jamie: Don't you dare say it

Sasha: Rustichia

Jamie: AAAAA! I told you never to say her name

Sasha: What's your beef with her?

Jamie: That is a story for another time

Sasha: Idiot! Anyway Girl code

Sideswipe: Wait! No were not done with the sibling thing yet

Sasha: Were not?

Sideswipe: What about the bots say in all this?

Sunstreaker: Sides stop they made their point

Sideswipe: NO! I want a say in all this

Sunstreaker: *facepalm*

Sideswipe: As a twin I know how it feels guys….Especially when we like the same femme

Sunstreaker: But don't we just share anyway

Sideswipe: Well yeah in bed but relationship wise it's complicated

Sunstreaker: We don't keep relationships stupid

Sideswipe: Yeah we do!

Sunstreaker: Name one that we didn't frag and then send home?

Sideswipe: Uh that one gold and white femme that we meet at the bar

Sunstreaker: You don't even know her name idiot and we did frag her and sent her home in the morning

Sideswipe: I know her name! It's uh….Goldie locks?

Sunstreaker: *smacks him* what the frag sides!

Sideswipe: Ouch man!

Jadie: Have you noticed we were quiet this whole time?

Jamie: That was entertaining but it did waste our time

Susan: Dang I wanted to say more!

Jadie: Next time we can get to the tricks for our lovely ladies out there

Jamie: Yeah and we should bring over the femmes too so they can have a say

Sasha: Yeah that's a good idea

Susan: Well until next time folks

Sideswipe: Oh yeah I forgot something

Sunstreaker: What?

Sideswipe: *Picks up Susan over his shoulder*

Susan: Woah! Hey

Sideswipe: I'm taking her home

Sunstreaker: Sides *shakes head*

Sideswipe: What? I like this one she has spunk

Susan: Uh I gotta stay

Sideswipe: Not today you're not *leaves*

Jadie: Susan?

Sasha: *sighs* let's go get her

Sunstreaker: Yeah before Sides does something stupid to her

Jamie: Crap can't he transform?

Sunstreaker: Aw man

Everyone: *runs out* SIDESWIPE!

Well that's a wrap for another episode of Girl code. Next time we will discuss drinking with a mech, roommates and fighting. Until then Ladies don't forget…..We run the world!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been so long! So long…

* * *

Welcome back to another episode of Girl code! Last time we talked about some random things I could care less about….since I am a guy

Jadie: Oh boy I gotta remember to fire the narrator anyway welcome back to Girl code

Sasha: Were girls rule

Susan: And boys drool!

Jamie: Today we will be discussing….drinking, roommates and fighting!

Sasha: OK so everyone loves to drink right?

Jadie: Not everyone

Sasha: In general!

Jadie: Oh then yes

Sasha: Yes but what happens when you decide to go crazy with your mech?

Jamie: Duh you do dumb things

Sasha: Bingo now we know all bots whether bot or con love high grade

Susan: Yep

Sasha: They could go out of hand so here are some things you can do to limit his drinking

Jadie: First tell them to slow down on the drinks if you know they are heavy on that

Susan: If that fails then tell others to make sure he doesn't drink much

Jamie: This is pointless! Nothing is gonna stop a con from drinking

Sasha: Time to prove her wrong again…..with you con lovers tell him if he touches a drink then he won't be touching you anytime soon

Barricade: Ouch worst threat ever

Jadie: How?

Sasha: Jamie

Jamie: You know I had to invite some con losers

Barricade: Watch it femme

Jadie: Right….

Barricade: If my femmes ever told me that-

Jamie: Femmes?

Barricade: Duh all cons have more than one mate

Susan: How silly of us….like we would know that

Barricade: Anyway if they told me that….I wouldn't dare look at a cube

Jamie: At least he knows his place

Barricade: And I'm sure you know yours

Jamie: Actually-

Jadie: I want to live James

Jamie: Never mind

Sasha: Girl code!

* * *

**Don't judge me**

Jamie: I collect dead roaches that I kill….don't judge me

Sasha: I attempted to steal the Mona Lisa…..don't judge me

Jadie: I shave ducks at the park….Don't judge me

Susan: I got a butt lift two years ago….Don't judge me

* * *

Jadie: And were back!

Susan: Hehe guys Sides asked me to move in with him!

Everyone: WHAT?

Susan: Kidding that was just how I was going to bring up the next topic….Roommates!

Jadie: Darn I hate roommates

Jamie: Don't I know it

Susan: Well say you asked to stay with your mech for a while

Sasha: Like if you lost a house, sold it uh or whatever reason

Susan: Well before you say yes…Think hard!

Jadie: Yes as in what am I not going to do when I get there

Susan: Women moving in with guys change them for better or worse

Jamie: Guys will do things they never expected they would do

Arcee: Oh yes! When I was roommates with Optimus he acted a bit different….like he changed

Jadie: Well RC what did you do while there?

Arcee: Just changed a couple things and left posted notes on things I didn't like

Jamie: No you didn't…please tell me you are bluffing?

Arcee: Nope

Sasha: Examples of what not to do! Look ladies don't go around changing the guy's place remember you aren't moving in! You are just using his place till you get back on your feet

Susan: Another thing! Sticky notes gosh I hate people that do that! Don't post that around either

Jamie: Grow some balls and deal with it! It is there house after all

Jadie: Another thing don't go to his place with other mechs

Jamie: Even if you aren't with them

Sasha: No mech wants to hear moans and screams next door

Jamie: Respect his home and quarters

Susan: Don't go around banging mechs either then come to his place to brag….not proper ladies

Jadie: So no notes, no changing and no banging!

Sasha: Girl code!

* * *

**Preferred Side?**

Jadie: Autobots all the way!

Susan: Autobots year round!

Jamie: Decepticons is the best!

Sasha: Hard to believe but I'm with the cons

Jadie: What side are you on?

* * *

Jamie: Back again!

Jadie: That's my line James

Jamie: Pity

Susan: Anyway next topic is all Jamie

Jamie: So we will talk about…..YAY! Fighting!

Sasha: Now Enchanted it's not the fighting where you argue with your mech

Jamie: No it's fist fighting with him!

Jadie: Here we go….

Jamie: Ok all Con ladies raise those sexy hands!

Sasha: Hehe *raises hand* you too there! Yeah the girl that's reading this! If you love cons raise em high

Jadie: We all know you fought your man before

Sasha: Weather you wanted to or not

Jamie: Now what might have caused this?

Sasha: Argument, test, or just rough love

Jamie: Who knows but one thing you have to know….YOU BETTER PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE! I man knock his optic out and bust his lip components! Man tear him up! Cuz he won't go so easy on you

Sasha: Americans so violent

Jadie: Aren't you American?

Sasha: Yes

Jadie: Then why say that?

Sasha: Cuz Americans are

Jamie: Ignore her she's stupid as I was saying beat the crap out of him! Believe it or not…he will find that so attractive if you beat him

Sasha: Except bucket head

Jamie: Oh yeah…even if it is him kick his aft! Straight back to Cybertron

Sasha: Oh geez….Girl code haha!

* * *

**Don't you wish you girlfriend….?**

Sasha: Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Jamie: Don't you wish your girlfriend was strong like me?

Jadie: Don't you wish your girlfriend was smart like me?

Susan: Don't you with your girlfriend was fun like me?

Jadie: Got anything that you have other girls want?

* * *

Jamie: This episode sure was fun

Jadie: Yeah it was

Susan: I can't wait for the next

Sasha: Yeah but Susan?

Susan: Yes?

Sasha: What about sides?

Susan: Oh let me tell you! Well you see we were-

Jadie: Bye and Girl code!

* * *

Next episode we will discuss are signs that a mech likes you, Player mechs and if they intend good or harm on you. Thanks for watching and you all know….WE RUN THE WORLD!

* * *

By the way this was dedicated to Enchanted and Princess of dreams Thanks for reading love you mates!


End file.
